An Untold Story
by crazylily
Summary: Not your average LilyJames story... Lilythe school slut, Jamesthe school player. They fool around, but what happens when it turns to more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is rated mature for a reason, and this chapter does contain sexual content, if you don't like that, leave now, and if you choose to contine reading don't flame about it, you have been forwarned.. this is different from the type i usually write, but i had to give it a try, so read and review, and maybe i'll continue... if i get some reviews i will.**

**_Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once, if you recognize it, its not mine!_**

* * *

She watched him from down the table. She was terrified of him, yet she loved him more than life itself. Not that anyone knew about it. That was the way they were, they hated each other, would make out, and then go back to hating each other. She was sure his best friend didn't even know about what happened behind closed doors.

He glanced up the table and caught her eye. She remained expressionless, but he saw her eyes twinkle. He loved how they did that, not that it had happened often, but it did. He gave her a small wink like he had done many times before and turned to his best friends who hadn't realized his slight dazed look.

She turned back to her friends as well; naturally they were talking about guys.

"So Lily, how's everything going with Zach?" Lily's best friend Kelsie Maines asked. Kelsie was a beautiful girl with hazel eyes that tended to have gold specs in them; her chocolate brown hair was down to her mid back and was generally in a sloppy bun. She was about five four, and had an averaged sized chest, and wasn't too skinny, yet wasn't to over weight. She never really had a 'boyfriend' but that was because she was known to go off and snog Sirius Black for fun.

Lily looked up as her boyfriend Zachary O'Cantor walked into the great hall smiling. He had light red hair that was more orange than red, his blue eyes were rarely cold, and held an air of power, but those that knew him well knew it was really fear. He walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Morning Lily, Kelsie, how is everything girls?" Lily smiled, she cared about her boyfriend, but she wasn't sure she loved him. She knew deep down he was just another play toy.

"We're fine. Just having a light breakfast before we have to see Slughorn." Lily said lightly. She ran a hand through her red locks; her hair was naturally strait which girls seemed to be overly jealous of. Her green eyes were her favorite feature, they were emerald colored and almond shaped. She was probably the smallest girl in the school and tended to have a reputation for changing boyfriends as often as Sirius Black and James Potter did, she was called the school slut by some, but the Queen by others. Considering how small she was she had breasts that drove every guy insane, and loved it.

Lily looked up as her boyfriend sat down next to her to eat. She met James Potter's eyes. His chocolate eyes that had light blue specs through out were staring deep into hers. He ran a hand to his unruly raven colored hair that seemed to always be sticking up somewhere. He had a strong muscular build and was known as the player of Hogwarts, one night stands were his thing, and he was the 'King' of Hogwarts, and the 'Sex God' but Lily didn't know about that.

He was best friends with Sirius Black; he could be summed up in three words, tall, dark, handsome. He had dark grey eyes that were cold from time to time, he hated his family and didn't care who knew it. He had begun growing his black hair out and it was down to his shoulders and looked to perfect for words. He was about six foot, James was six one, which had Sirius highly annoyed at times.

James and Sirius were the leaders of their pranking group, the Marauders, they were held together with the help of a small boy named Remus Lupin. Don't be mistaken though, he was just as hot as Sirius and James; He had sandy blonde hair that was neatly cut. His eyes were a stormy grey, but were never cold like Sirius'. They just had an angry look to them at times. He was a werewolf, though no one knew about his 'furry little problem' as Sirius called it. Remus stood at a five foot ten height, and looked slightly short alongside his two friends.

The final member of their group was Peter Pettigrew. A chubby boy, who was only about five foot six, he was the tag along of the group, no real purpose, and no one liked him.

Thus summed up the Marauders, and as Lily Evans stared into the deep hazel eyes of James' eyes, she watched him rise from his seat and walk out of the great hall. Lily followed soon after claiming she forgot her Potions essay.

The sixteen year old walked to the second floor and stared out the window. She didn't like the feelings she got from James. She knew he was more to her than anyone else, and that truly did scare her. She didn't want to be like the rest, and as she stood there contemplating it she felt strong hands on her waist and a small kiss on her neck.

"Not here." She whispered to the boy standing behind her, she didn't need to turn around to know who he was. She knew the kiss of James anywhere, and despite her request he continued to kiss her.

"Why not sugar?" He asked her playfully.

"Because I have a boyfriend." She stated blatantly. He looked slightly baffled.

"Never stopped you before."

"I was never dating a friend before either." Lily retorted back and led him to his room in the Gryffindor tower. She laid him on the bed she knew to be his and kissed him deeply as he ran his hands along her sides. He slowly ran them down to the hem of her skirt and ran them along her inner thigh before the bell sounded.

"C'mon, we best not be late to class." Lily said getting up and walking out of the room, leaving her skirt where it was as was her custom. James followed in tow.

When they got to Potions they found a seating arrangement on the board. Lily found her name and smirked, working next to James, how lovely. She heard him speak.

"Sorry Pads, I guess I'm stuck with the slut." He said with a triumphant smirk at Lily. She smiled inwardly. She loved how he would play fight with her.

"Yeah, Kelsie have fun with your shag buddy over there while I'm left with Mr. One-Night-Stand." Lily said with a smirk right back at the boy she had been making out with minutes before.

"Ho ho, okay class take your new seats. Good, good. Let's begin." The professor said before turning and writing stuff on the board. Lily took out her Potions book and parchment and started copying notes as she felt a hand slide onto her thigh. She glanced over at James and gave him a questioning look all he did was smirk and wink.

James ran his hand down her thigh and under her skirt then gently ran up and down it. Both had calm and controlled looks on their faces. Lily could handle this, sure she was getting a little wet, but James could take care of everything after class.

As the class went on James removed his hand from under her skirt and started giving her a massage between her legs from the outside. He gently pushed the spot he knew so well. Lily took in a sharp breath as James ran his hand back under her skirt mean while keeping a strait face, but inwardly smirking. He slowly ran his hand inside her thong and played with her.

She shot him a look that said 'Stop now or pay later' but as she saw he clearly didn't care. Lily took gasped as James roughly shoved a finger into her. She smirked at him as the bell rang. "Later Potter." She said. And he glared as she walked out of the room with a smile on her face and kissed her boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1:_

_She shot him a look that said 'Stop now or pay later' but as she saw he clearly didn't care. Lily took gasped as James roughly shoved a finger into her. She smirked at him as the bell rang. "Later Potter." She said. And he glared as she walked out of the room with a smile on her face and kissed her boyfriend._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

"Having fun Lily?" Kelsie asked with a knowing smirk. As Zach ran down to Muggle Studies while Kelsie and Lily went off to a free period. Lily glanced at her.

"You tell me, you were with Sirius." Lily loved doing that it always got onto Kelsie's nerves. Yet Lily loved to do it. "Hey, do you know why Kim wasn't in class?" Lily went on deciding to change the subject before Kelsie got overly frustrated.

Lily had been referring to their third friend, she was definitely a lot calmer than Lily and Kelsie, but she had a way of keeping them out of trouble. "Speak of the Devil." Kelsie said as the blonde girl walked up. Her blue eyes were twinkling like they only did when she had just seen the love of her life. She was tall and skinny, and didn't have an ounce of fat on her body, which made her rather flat chested, but she was okay with that. "Where were you in Potions?" Kelsie asked with a knowing smirk.

"I got caught up in… er… a good book." Lily and Kelsie busted out laughing at their friends slowness. Kim Haley started to turn a slight tinge of pink. "Fine, I was with Remus. I over slept, and I was getting ready quickly, and he came down, and we… well lost track of time." If it were possible the girls laughed harder.

"So basically you just made out with Remus?" Lily said just to make sure she was right. Before she heard and answer she felt James' hands on her waist.

"Yeah they were my dear. Remus just told us." He told her. It was common knowledge to Kelsie and Kim that she had a 'special' bond with James as they called it. "I think Zach saw us." Lily cursed under her breath.

Of course Zach had always known that he would be second to James, but Zach and Lily went way back. At this moment a little boy walked up and asked for Lily Evans, he handed her a small note and she read it, it was plain and simple, and she knew from the hand writing:

_Don't let me hold you back, you two are perfect for each other. _

She smiled, Zach always knew what was right. "I'm single guys." She said half cheerfully. She wasn't going to be upset. Zach wasn't mad, he never was. She knew he expected this. He had seen her go through countless other guys, but he had been the only one to really know about her love for James Potter.

"Does this mean your mine now?" James asked going in for a kiss, but Lily turned her head so he only got her cheek.

"Not in a trillion years Jamesie." Lily informed him while walking off with the girls up to their dorm. Lily walked in and put a silencing charm on the door so the girls could talk freely.

"Are you going to keep that boy in tow forever?" Kelsie asked jumping onto her bed for one of their free time talks.

"Who? James? I don't know, haven't thought about it yet. It is fun to keep him on a very short and taught leash though." Lily said with a laugh. She just didn't want to lose him, that was the real thing here,

"You two are bad." Kim said smirking. Lily raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"We are bad? We are bad? You snogged Remus Lupin, during lessons!" Kelsie accused. Kim turned a slight shade of pink.

"We only kissed." Lily and Kelsie glanced at each other before throwing a disbelieving look her way. "It's true! We kissed, once!" Lily and Kelsie just started laughing hysterically. "What in Merlin's name is so funny?" Kim asked defensively.

"You! You had the guy of your dreams all alone for an hour, and you kissed him… ONCE! Do you really have to ask what is so funny about that?" Lily clarified for the confused girl.

"Oh I guess your right. Well we best be off to lunch." Kim said as the bell rang signaling it was lunch time.

The girls rushed down to the Great Hall for lunch where they met up with James, Sirius, Remus, and Zach.

"Did you get my note Lil?" Zach asked when they came and sat down.

"Yeah, it's fine. You're not mad right?" Lily asked. She knew he wasn't but she would sound mean if she didn't ask.

"You know the answer to that." He said giving an award winning smile her way. "Anyway, my feelings are for someone else now." He said looking down the table at Hillary Mansfield, she was a fellow Gryffindor sixth year who was pretty, but not a slut, she often was seen with the other six year girl, Angela McCoy, but they all got along.

"Want me to talk to her?" Lily asked, Zach shook his head in reply, Lily shrugged and said "Suit yourself." Lily just went back to eating the Macaroni and Cheese in front of her.

"What do we have this afternoon?" Sirius asked in a bored voice.

"The same thing we always have, Transfiguration." Lily groaned as James answered. Transfiguration was her worst subject, his best, as Sirius', who perked up instantly at the mention of the class.

"Oh good, and we're starting on Animagi today!" Sirius stated in an all knowing, and very annoying sing song voice.

"Sirius, Animagi isn't something you can fool around with, it's very serious business." Lily said. Sirius reframed from using his favorite line, 'No I'm Sirius', as he saw the look Remus was giving him that clearly said shut up. "Anyway, Remus, Kim, plan on showing up to Transfiguration, or are you skipping it like you did Potions." They both reddened at Lily's words.

"Nice one Lily!" Kelsie said while giving the girl a high five.

"You guys are mean." Kim said in a devilishly low voice that clearly said she was annoyed.

"Don't worry about it Kim, they're just jealous that I don't do this to them." Remus said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Kelsie and Lily awed as Sirius, James, and Zach started cat calling.

"We win." Remus stated in a joyous voice as Kim just blushed the brightest shade of rose.

The rest of lunch was pretty calm and collected, and in no time at all they were on their way to Transfiguration. They got their and took their usual seats in the back.

"Okay class, today we will be starting on Animagi. Can anyone tell me how this is performed?" Many hands went up timidly, but to the surprise of the class Sirius' shot up like a gun, McGonagall, while taken aback, called on him to answer.

"It's quite simple really, you just need to whole heartedly concentrate on what you want to become once you've mastered it, but first you must create the Animagi potion and take that, then have a friend say the incantation while you concentrate on the animal." Sirius said joyfully. McGonagall had a look of pride, and fear, but quickly swept that away to continue with the lesson.

"Very good Mr. Black, ten points to Gryffindor. Now in this class we will only be testing out the forms we could become, and yes you can have choices, now what are the rules on being an Animagi?" The professor asked. Remus raised his hand in a bored manner.

"You must be registered and have your signs documented." Remus said dully.

"Very good Mr. Lupin, ten more points. Now in today's lesson we will learn the incantation to become an animal, but we will not take the potion that allows you to become one permanently, but I will be able to document you guys on signs. Now before class ends, I want everyone to think of an animal they would like to become and write it down." Professor McGonagall said. Everyone took out a piece of paper and wrote down their animals. "Now remember, the bigger the animal, the harder the transformation." McGonagall said.

Lily thought for a minute and decided on a beaver. Kelsie a turtle, Kim wanted to be a wolf, James put down a stag, as was him, Sirius, a dog, and Remus had to think a little, he wasn't sure this would work because of his condition, but settled on a Hedgehog.

The bell rang and McGonagall magically collected the rolls of parchment and assigned an essay on Animagus transformation.

* * *

A/N: wow, I got lots and lots of awsome reviews for this story... I like it a lot... Um... let me see, Animagus... let me know if that was spelled right, and I might have this story beta-ed, so e-mail me with credintials and something of your own writing so I can see how you write. Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews, and I'm sorry but i don't reply to them all, and will try to reply to everyones in due time... OH yeah, and between this story and my other one, plus like 4story updates, i had 25emails this morning and NO schooltoday due to snow, but don't expect this that often, usually im way buissy and try to update on week-ends, but on friday if I don't bring my laptop I have a swim meet, just the mile, but i'll b there most of the night b/c there are six ppl, and 2 r always in the last heat when they go girls (slow to fast) then boys(slow to fast) so yeah, me and my bro are stuck counting... anyway, continue wiith the lovely reviews!

3CrazyLily


	3. Chapter 3

"So Evans excited to be transfigured?" James Potter asked later that night when they were in the room of requirement together. He was currently kissing her neck lightly.

"Yeah it should be fun." Lily said breaking away from James and looking deep into his hazel eyes. "James, what are you going to turn into?" Lily asked softly giving him one last kiss before walking into the adjoining bathroom to straiten her hair and make up.

"A stag." James answered nervously, luckily Lily didn't notice. "What about you?" James asked not wanting to stay on the subject of him.

"A beaver!" Lily said happily.

"Why a beaver?" James asked curiously.

"I don't know I was reading a book over the summer that had a really cool beaver in it. So that's where I got the idea." Lily answered joyously. "Anyway, I'll see you later Jamesie, I've got a date."

"With who?" James asked with a smirk, which coincidently faded when he heard the answer. "You are going out with my best mate?" James asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy; I hear he is pretty good in bed too." Lily said and watched as the color drained from James' face.

"You haven't even slept with me… and you are going to go sleep with my best friend?" James asked slowly making sure he understood her clearly.

"Yeah, why do you have a problem with that?" She replied raising an eye brow at him.

James seemed to regain his composure at this point. "You are not being very honest Miss Evans." James smiled evilly as Lily cursed under her breath. "Did you really think I was that stupid? At least choose Peter next time," James stated clearly, and added in an after thought, "Though I wouldn't shag you after he did." Lily gave a dry laugh.

"I hate you James." She said stubbornly.

"And I hate you to Lily." He said and swept her into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. Lily giggled a little.

"You are so cheesy sometimes Mr. Potter!" Lily stated. "Now, if you do not mind, I am actually going to go meet Zach in the Astronomy tower." Lily said, not wanting to give anymore information than needed.

"You're still shagging him?" James asked before Lily was out the door.

"No." Lily said simply and walked out.

She started her long journey across the school, and checked her watch about half way. It was eight fifty five, and she was supposed to meet Zach at nine. Not wanting to be late she ran the rest of the way.

"You're a minute Late Lils." Zach said when she walked in. The smirk on his face told her he was just playing around.

"Blame Potter." Lily said as if it would some up everything.

"What were you shagging him again?" Zach asked with a playful smile.

"You know dam well that I have never shagged James Potter!" Lily said triumphantly, though secretly she wanted to, she would never, and when Lily Evans said never she meant never, shag James Potter… Unless she was under threat of death, being paid lots (but don't get her wrong, she was no slut), and then there was the long shot. She was in love with one James Potter. Lily chuckled to herself; that would never happen.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you'd rather shag Snape than James. Though please if you do shag Snape, don't tell me." Lily laughed; she wouldn't shag Snape even if her life depended on it.

"Funny O'Cantor, real funny, you're just full of jokes tonight aren't you?" Lily teased him in a light manner. "I wouldn't shag Snape if he were the last man in the world, and me shagging him would decided the fate of the human race." Lily said flatly.

Zach backed off instantly; he knew not to bug Lily too much. He never wanted to be on the bad end of one of her arguments, to sum it up lightly; Lily's Hexes could kill a Death Eater within seconds.

Not that she had used them on many people in the past, but those, save James Potter, never bothered to mess with her again. Though James Potter was defiantly able to uphold himself in a duel, and rivaled Lily for the best dueling skills in the school, or as Dumbledore said one time "Probably only rivaling Alastor Moody, and possibly myself, but I'm not sure in my coming age that that would be so true." When he said that James and Lily had burst out laughing, what they didn't know was that he was not joking. They were some of the best.

"So are you still into that Aeries character?" Zach asked bringing Lily back from her thoughts. She nodded slowly taking in what he was saying before she spoke.

"He doesn't fall for any of it, and you know how I am with challenges. I always get what I want." Lily stated with a smirk. Deep down she was as arrogant as James, not that she would let anyone know of course.

"You are bad Lily Evans." Zach said and walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. She smiled. "James is crazy about you, you realize that right?" Zach told her. This was the last thing she ever wanted to hear.

"How do you know?" Lily asked leaning back into him. This was the last topic she ever wanted to discuss, and the one he always tried to.

"He mutters your name in his sleep." He said lightly with a laugh. "Plus the way he looks at you is almost sickening. A mix of love and lust comes to his eyes every time you walk into the room."

Lily gave him a funny look and he just shrugged. To Lily, it always seemed like this boy knew too much sometimes. Lily turned and looked into his eyes before lightly kissing him on the lips.

"I really don't care." Lily replied when breaking the light kiss. Zach smiled his award winning smile at her.

"You are such a flirt sometimes." Lily just smiled at his words and turned around in his arms, she kissed him, but this time more passionately. When they pulled apart they both turned and looked out at the sky.

"It's so beautiful." Lily said after a while. The stars were twinkling at them as if they understood it all.

"It reminds me of you." A voice Lily recognized to be James' from behind her.

"Where did you come from, and where'd Zach go?" Lily asked now realizing she had been speaking to herself.

"He left about two minutes ago."

"Oh." Lily said still looking out into the sky obviously deep in thought. She felt his arms around her waist and his head buried into her neck.

"Do you want to go in?" James asked as she gave a small shiver.

"Yeah let's go in." Lily said and led the way out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay, i had the original chapter beta ed and when i re-read it i didn't like it. So i rewrote it, and this worked better, i didn't have it beta'ed yet, and im not sure if i will, im not ogod w/ the whole beta-ing thing. .. so I began rewriting it... then well i got distaracted by a us history midterm, which i needed to study for... that didn't get over until friday. and then that nite i had 2 swim,a dn swam all week-end... and 2day we had no school so i finished it. hopefully it'll b updated once more this week b/c it is regents week in ny and at our high school we dont have classes, but i have to go in tomorrow afternoon and wensday afternoon b/c of english regents, but i should have time to write, so review!  
Crazy Lily**


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep came uneasily to Lily that night. The nights happenings between James and her where unusual to say the least; on a general basis she would say screw the cold, and make out. But this time, this time she did nothing.

She couldn't understand herself. She knew what she wanted, she always new, and she knew what she didn't want. What she didn't want was to be with anyone, especially not James, but what did she want more than to be with him?

She knew that there was something special between them, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was the tide, and him her beach. She came and went and always seemed to be there no matter whether she was in her high point, or her low.

Lily stared out into the stars in the sky. She knew better than anyone that there was more to them than what met the eyes, and what science could tell, well muggle science. Tonight she knew why she had spaced out, the stars had confused her.

Now Lily was like any other intelligent girl when confused… ridiculously annoyed. She could not stand it to say the least. The stars that night had been in a unique pattern. As scary as it was, when James had arrived, Lily had been staring at one thing in the midnight sky. She saw her name, a heart, and James' name. Zach knew Lily read the sky, not read by position, but read the words that formed, it was a rare gift, but Lily used it often, and could generally be seen staring at the sky.

It was several hours after she had left the Astronomy tower to go back to her room that she got out of bed and turned to her window. She looked for a sign, anything that could tell her something more. All she saw were the clouds coming in signaling that rain would be arriving the next day.

Lily decided since she wasn't going to get any sleep that it was a good time to awake Zach. So as quietly as a mouse, Lily snuck up the creaky stairs to the boys' dormitory.

It was dark, and Lily could have sworn she heard a mouse squeaking. The darkness seemed overwhelming, but Lily liked it. She crept over to where she knew Zach's bed to be and quietly moved the curtain letting her self in. She held her breath in fear of being heard. When she got in she quietly closed the curtains up and put a silencing charm on the bed.

She smiled at him, admiring his puppy dog look while sleeping, then lightly kissed him on the lips as he began to stir. He slowly looked up into her emerald eyes that still shined in the dead of night.

"Something wrong?" Zach whispered when he turned to face Lily and saw confusion written across her eyes.

"You don't have to whisper, silencing charm." Lily stated in a great tone to get the point across, whilst tactically avoiding the question.

"You didn't answer the question." Zach told her as she slowly nodded before replying.

"I hate it when you do that." Zach just smiled at her as she went on. "I don't know, I was having trouble reading the stars tonight, and it bugged me." Lily told him and before she could stop herself went on. "I think I love James, but I'm afraid of being in a real honest to god relationship. I have never had one, I always did something stupid and I don't know. I'm... I'm…"

"What you are doing Lily is rambling." Zach stated in hysterical tears of laughter. Lily glared at him as he went on. "Don't think about it, if its right and we know it is, then you won't have to." Lily thought about these words for a minute, and then took her leave in silence knowing he was right.

Finally Lily found sleep at five in the morning. Thus when her alarm went off at seven thirty, she groaned and rolled over.

"C'mon Lily! Time to wake up!" Called an all too cheery Kelsie.

"Fine, fine I'm getting up." Lily stated clear enough that Kelsie could hear. "Why do you have to be so cheery in the morning?" Lily drowned on.

"I second Lily's opinion." Was heard from Kim's bed as she got up herself. "I'm going to take a shower." Kim said, but was two seconds to late, for Lily had snuck in while she was talking. "MEANY!" Was all Lily heard as she turned on the hot shower, she gave a low scream though when she looked up to see one James Potter standing in his roe, just to the side of her shower.

"What are you doing in here?" Lily asked when she caught her breath. James neglected to reply, and instead pulled her into the shower and kissed her passionately. Lily gently wrapped her arms around his neck before slowly running her tongue along his bottom lip.

James gladly parted his lips and allowed her tongue to enter. As their tongues battled James ran his arms along Lily's body, and slowly pulled her pajama's off and slid his own robe off. He led her into the shower and smiled.

"How are you today my dear?" James asked the emerald eyed beauty in front of him.

James couldn't help but smile at her. She was intoxicating him as he just held her in front of him, her back against his chest. He didn't let his hands wonder, but rather kept them on her hips. This was what was meant to be he knew it. But Lily, she was too afraid and as comfortable as she was… she didn't want this happening.

"I'm fine." She said flatly. "Listen James can you go, I really need to think, and this is the only place and time I can without disruption." James took a moment to comprehend what she had asked and gave her a light, yet passionate kiss, and left the shower without another word.

Lily, though mildly surprised by his antics, proceeded to wash her hair with her new watermelon scented shampoo. She didn't want to stay in there for an overly long period of time, the girls would get mad. Though she did need this time to think… About James.

His antics in the shower were one she was surprised by. On a general basis, in that situation, he would protest and reluctantly leave. She was caught by surprise to say the least. She didn't want to get close to James, but he was making it nearly impossible for that to happen.

Lily was drawn out of her thoughts by a rapid knock on the door and her friends voice.

"LILY YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES BEFORE I COME IN THERE!" She heard Kelsie scream, and she quickly finished washing out her hair and got out of the shower.

She opened the door for Kelsie who strode in like she was queen as Lily went to the powder room to do her hair and make up for the day.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy. School midterms, English regents, and lots of swimming still. Then I was helping my friend with her complicated love life… which does take up a lot of my time. And then when I would get around to have time to write, I would be exhausted… I know this is a sucky chapter, and if someone would like to beta it and send it to me you can feel free to, b/c it really does need to. I didn't read over it… so apologize for all the mistakes and stuff.. I don't like this chapter, and I have writers block from the regents… still :( so yeah please review and inspire me! CrazyLily**


	5. Chapter 5AN

A/N: Okay I know I haven't update in a long long long time, and i'm sorry, ive been buisy and had writers block... I dont believe Ii will continue this story. but I am workin on a new one that should be better. i have 2weeks off from swimming so i should have time to check that out. let me know if anyone would care to continue thiis story :-p

Read my new one when i post it, i think it will be better

CrazyLily


End file.
